MAKNAE VS DRAGON
by HyeJi-Sani
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Kris, rebutan Suho sama para maknae? CHAPTER 3 UPDATED (final). KRISHO (DAN PAIRING EXO LAINNYA). BL. RNR.
1. Chapter 1: Panda vs Dragon

MAKNAE VS. DRAGON

 **Author** : Hye Ji

 **Genre** : BL. boyxboy, romance, humor(?)

 **Rating** : T

 **Chapter 1 of 3**

 **Cast** : Kris | Suho | Kai | Sehun | Tao | EXO member

 **Disclaimer** : ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

 **Warning!** Yang gak suka pairing KrisHo, SuTao, SeHo, sama KaiHo gak usah baca. Bahasa tidak baku/?

Terinspirasi dari banyaknya skinship Suho dengan para maknae. Selamat membaca! 

_**Maknae VS. Dragon**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Panda vs. Dragon**_

Sepertinya cuaca sangat panas hari ini.

Karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merasa gerah. Apalagi saat melihat seorang laki-laki keturunan Tiongkok-Kanada yang sedang mengerutkan keningnya sejak pagi tadi. Moodnya sedang tidak baik, itulah yang bisa BaekYeol simpulkan. Member lain mencoba tidak peduli karena hal seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi.

"Ternyata hujan Channie, tapi kenapa kita merasa gerah?" tanya Baekhyun pelan sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

"Ah, itu, ada sinar laser menyorot ke dorm ini sejak pagi, baby." Jawab Chanyeol santai, Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Atau seekor naga yang sebentar lagi mengamuk, sedang memanaskan dirinya."

Dengan itu, Chanyeol menerima sinar laser yang dia bicarakan. Sepasang mata berwarna coklat gelap memandangnya tajam.

" _Peace_ hyung, hihi," Chanyeol langsung kabur sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari jarak pandang sang duizhang.

Sementara laki-laki yang disinyalir membuat suasana panas itu memfokuskan kembali pandangan kepada sebuah gambar bergerak di tabletnya. Dia kemudian mendongak dan melihat _live action_ nya, matanya terus mengikuti gerak gerik seseorang. Separuh dirinya. Seorang laki-laki mungil berkulit pucat yang memiliki hatinya sepenuhnya. Dia mendengus melihat seorang Panda/? gila –panggilan terbaru untuk maknae itu- yang terus menerus memeluk kekasihnya sambil tertawa.

"Mama! Aku ingin es krim." pinta si panda kepada _Mama_ nyaitu. Dia bersorak setelah sang Mama menyuruhnya untuk menunggu. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, si panda duduk tepat disebelah Kris.

"Hai ge!" sapanya ceria. Kris hanya menoleh tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau sedang melihat apa?!" tanya si panda tidak mempedulikan tatapan Kris barusan, dia menarik tablet Kris sedikit dan berteriak kesenangan saat melihat gambar yang sudah berhasil membuat Kris mengerutkan keningnya sepanjang pagi itu.

"Waaah, bagaimana mereka bisa mengambilnya? Ini lucu sekali! Gege dapat darimana?!"

Kris mendengus lagi. "Tidak tahu." Jawabnya datar sambil menarik kembali tabletnya.

"Gege kau cemburu?"

"Tidak."

"Hihihi, kenapa kau cemburu pada anakmu sendiri?"

Kris baru akan menjawab saat dia melihat kekasihnya itu membawakan es krim untuk Tao. Dia tersenyum begitu cerah dan itu bukan untuknya. Leader EXO M ini hanya bisa mendesah tak suka. Tao menarik Suho alias Mamanya itu ke kursi dan memintanya menyuapinya.

"Mama! Aku melihat gambar kita di tablet Kris gege! Kita berdua lucu sekali!" seru Tao bersemangat.

"Oh ya?" matanya melihat ke arah Kris yang menatapnya tajam. Tao mengangguk dengan cepat lalu menarik tablet Kris secepat kilat dan memberinya pada Suho. Suho tersenyum, itu gambar dia dan Tao berpelukan. Disebelah mereka ada Kyungsoo dengan doe eyes-nya yang memandang Tao dan Suho.

"Bagaimana? Kita lucu kan?! Aku senang sekali melihatnya!"

Suho hanya mengangguk sambil menyuapkan benda berwarna coklat itu ke mulut Tao.

Kris semakin kesal, Suho bahkan tidak menawarinya es krim itu! Dia terus menatap tajam Tao dan Suho bergantian. Suho yang menyadari tatapan Kris balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Itu meredakan amarahnya, tapi pada Tao tidak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tao ditinggal Suho karena dia harus membantu Kyungsoo di dapur menyiapkan makan siang. Sambil tersenyum, panda itu menghampiri Kris lagi.

"Gege! Ayo kita bertaruh!"

Kris mengerutkan kening, "Bertaruh apa?"

"Memonopoli Suho hyung, karena aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Aku sedang ingin bersamanya hari ini."

"Tsk, kenapa begitu?"

"Tidak tahu, yang pasti aku ingin terus bersama Suho hyung. Bagaimana? Gege mau tidak?"

"Aku malas bertaruh! Lebih baik serahkan saja Suho hyungmu itu padaku, ya?"

"Tidaaakk! Ayo kita bertaruh gege.." pinta Tao sambil beraegyo. Kris berdecak lagi.

"Aku akan membelikanmu Gucci tapi kau harus melepaskan Suho."

Tao menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau Gucci.."

"Wah? Kau bergaul dengan siapa sekarang tidak mau Gucci?"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, "Sebenarnya aku mau, tapi aku lebih ingin bersama Suho hyung! Jadi kau mau tidak?!"

"Apa aku ada pilihan lain? Memang taruhannya apa?"

"Jadi kau mau ge?!"

"Sebutkan saja dulu!"

"Tapi kau harus mau…"

"Ah baiklah! Jadi apa?"

"Mudah. Diantara kita berdua, siapa yang dipeluk Suho hyung duluan itu yang berhak memonopolinya hari ini. Yang kalah, dilarang mendekat. Bagaimana?"

"Dipeluk?"

"Ya."

 _Itu mudah._

"Oke, setuju."

"Yeay~!"

Kris tersenyum senang saat berjabat tangan dengan Tao. Dia optimis menang. Apa sulitnya mendapat pelukan Suho? Apalagi kau boleh melakukan apa saja.

 _Lihat nanti panda gila._ Kris tertawa dalam hati, bahkan tidak menyadari Tao yang sudah pergi.

Maknae itu pergi entah kemana, dia bilang sesuatu tentang melihat video milik Sehun. Entah video apa. Kris membuat catatan untuk dirinya sendiri agar mengontrol 'video' maknae itu. Sekarang tujuannya adalah Suho. Senyum terkembang di bibir Kris saat dia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke dapur.

Senyum Kris makin lebar saat melihat Suho yang sedang membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan meja. Dengan cepat tangannya melingkar di tubuh Suho dari belakang dan memeluknya erat. Suho berhenti sebentar dari pekerjaannya dan tersenyum menyadari siapa yang memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Kris sambil mencium leher Suho. Suho tertawa geli dan membalikkan wajahnya.

"Kau bicara seperti kita tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang lama." Ujar Suho. Kris memeluk Suho lagi dan Suho balas memeluknya.

"3 jam itu lama tahu." Balas Kris sebelum mencium Suho. Oh, dia benar-benar merindukan Suho-nya, meski terdengar sangat berlebihan. Suho berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum dan membalas ciuman Kris. Ciuman ciuman kecil itu berbah jadi panas dan sekarang tangan Kris sudah menyusup kebawah baju Suho dan

PLAK!

"Kalian menjijikkan! Aku tidak butuh PDA tahu!" omel Kyungsoo tak suka. Kris dan Suho melepaskan ciumannya dan Kris mengerang, memegangi lengannya yang jadi korban kemarahan Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini mengganggu saja!" balas Kris tak terima. "Kris hyung yang mengganggu Suho hyung! Lihat sekarang mejanya jadi belum selesai kan!"

Suho meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo dan mencium Kris sekilas sebelum melanjutkan pekerjannya. Kris tahu, ciuman tadi maksudnya dia harus berhenti dan tidak mengganggu Suho lagi. Dengan berat hati Kris diam dan memilih untuk memeluk Suho dari belakang saja.

"Aku susah bergerak Yifan.." Suho berhenti sebentar. Kris tertawa pelan mendengar nama aslinya disebut dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mencium pipi Suho sebelum pergi untuk mengecek 'video' milik maknae EXO itu.

"Wah! Untuk apa menyimpan video seperti ini Sehun? Apa kata Kris hyung dan Suho hyung nanti?!" Kris berhenti saat mendengar suara Jongin, _kena kau Sehun_ batin Kris sebelum tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Sehun-Suho dan mendapati tiga maknae itu berwajah panik.

"Video apa?" tanyanya dengan suara berat. _Apa ini? Aku merasa seperti seorang ayah yang menemukan anaknya menonton porno. Well, mungkin ini sama saja?_ Batin Kris sendiri. Ketiga maknae itu berpandangan ketika melihat Kris malah senyum-senyum sendiri di depan pintu.

"Kris hyung?" Jongin mengecek Kris dan leader itu langsung sadar, menatap tajam mereka bertiga. Suasananya tegang sekali. Tidak ada yang berani bicara.

"Aku tanya video apa itu, Sehun." Ulang Kris lagi, Sehun menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab. "B-bukan video apa-apa hyung! Sungguh!"

"Kalau begitu sini aku lihat."

Jujur saja, Kris mengira dia akan melihat video porno, tapi ternyata, ini jauh dari perkiraannya. Itu fancam Kris dan Suho saat di panggung SS5 London. Dan terhenti tepat ketika tangan mereka bertautan. Wajah Kris seketika cerah, dia tersenyum. Baru saja dia ingin bertanya pada Sehun ketika Suho tiba-tiba masuk sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kris! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak-anakku? Kenapa kau memarahi mereka?" serunya tak terima. Kris kaget tentu saja, sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Memarahi apa? Aku tidak memarahi mereka.." balas Kris, tidak lebih tinggi dari Suho. Begitulah, mau semarah apapun, dia tidak akan pernah mau menaikkan suaranya pada Suho. Dia bisa melihat tiga maknae itu cengengesan di belakang leader EXO-K itu.

"Tadi dia masuk kesini dengan mode Angry Bird, Eomma!" adu Sehun. Kris mendelik pada maknae EXO-K itu. Suho berdecak, "Kau tahu apa perjanjian kita Kris. Ayo keluar, makan siang sudah siap." Ketiga maknae itu keluar dengan wajah merdeka. Bahkan Sehun sempat mehrong pada Kris. Benar benar mengesalkan.

'Mode Angry Bird' itu julukan untuk Kris jika dia sedang mengerutkan keningnya dan bibir dikatupkan rapat. Tepat seperti Angry Bird, dan itu biasanya saat dia sudah akan marah. Kris dengan kesal keluar dari kamar Sehun-Suho dan teringat perjanjiannya dengan Suho.

' _Kapanpun Kris mengeluarkan Mode Angry Bird pada maknae, Suho tidak akan memaafkannya sebelum maknae memaafkan Kris'_

"Maknae sialan." Rutuknya pelan. Dia lihat member lain sudah menduduki kursi masing-masing dan tersenyum ketika melihat kursinya –disebelah Suho- kosong. Dengan cepat Kris menempati kursi itu dan Suho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tapi membiarkannya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf maknae."

Sehun, Tao, dan Kai berpandangan dan menahan tawa. Kris tersenyum sedikit, tapi matanya menyiratkan ancaman. Suho menoleh pada Kris dan tersenyum lembut. Ketiga maknae itu menelan ludah. Dengan tatapan seluruh member yang juga tertuju pada mereka, akhirnya mereka menunduk dan menggumamkan, "Iya Kris hyung, aku memaafkanmu."

Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu mereka mulai makan bersama.

Setelah makan siang, Kris dan Tao baru memulai pertandingan 'memonopoli Suho'. Member EXO lain kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing dan bahkan ada yang keluar mencari udara segar. Ketika Kris baru saja ingin menghampiri Suho yang sedang duduk di depan TV bersama Sehun, Tao menariknya dan berbisik.

"Hyung, kupikir aku punya satu peraturan. Untuk mencegah kecurangan, kau hanya menang jika aku melihatnya, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Deal?"

Kris tampak berpikir sebentar. Sebenarnya itu peraturan yang sangat masuk akal. Dia akhirnya mengangguk.

"Bagus." Bisik Tao kemudian. Maknae itu lalu berlari cepat mengambil tempat kosong disebelah Suho yang tadinya mau ditempati Kris.

Kris terdiam di tempat, belum menyadari apa yang terjadi sampai dia melihat Suho balas memeluk Tao yang sudah melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuhnya. Tao tersenyum licik pada Kris sebelum Kris mengerang dalam hati dan memutuskan untuk bersantai di kamarnya. Tubuhnya rasanya pegal dan dia juga senang karena dengan begini, Tao tidak akan bisa menang dan Suho biasanya akan mencarinya setelah 15 menit.

Berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya, dia menaruh ponselnya di meja dekat tempat tidur setelah mengatur timer. Kris merebahkan dirinya dan memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Dia yakin bisa menang dari Tao. Timer-nya berbunyi setelah 15 menit dan tepat seperti dugaannya, Suho mencarinya. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya saat mendengar suara Suho di kejauhan, memanggilnya.

"Yifan?" panggil Suho lembut saat di memasuki kamar dimana Kris berada.

"Aku disini," jawab Kris sambil menaruh ponselnya. Dia duduk bersila lalu mengisyaratkan agar Suho duduk di pangkuannya. Suho tersenyum, dia menghampiri Kris tapi dia tidak duduk disana. "Taozi tidak enak badan, ayo bantu aku menjaganya."

Kris tidak bergerak. Senyumnya menghilang. "Tapi tadi dia baik-baik saja.."

"Badannya hangat, Yifan. Ayolah, dia bilang dia ingin kau menjaganya," Suho berusaha menarik Kris dari tempat tidur, tapi dia diam saja. Dalam pikirannya, ini pasti rencana Tao supaya dia bisa menang. Kris bergerak cepat, dia malah balik menarik Suho ke pelukannya.

"Makhluk hidup pasti hangat, Suho. Lebih baik kita disini saja."

Suho langsung melepaskan pelukan Kris. "Badannya lebih hangat dari biasanya. Jangan manja begini Kris! Harusnya aku mengurusi Taozi sekarang, sudah cepat bangun!" omel Suho panjang lebar membuat Kris tidak berani membalasnya.

Dengan kesal Suho berjalan keluar, tidak berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Kris. Kekasihnya itu berjalan cepat menuju kamar Tao dan Jongdae. Dorm sepi. Padahal tadi masih banyak orang, pikir Kris heran.

"Kemana semua orang?" tanya Kris pelan, tidak mau membuat Suho lebih marah.

"Bersenang-senang? Menikmati waktu senggang mungkin." Suho tiba-tiba berhenti di depan kamar Tao dan Jongdae itu. Kris ikut berhenti dan menatap Suho yang berbalik menghadapnya. "Maaf aku membentakmu tadi," ujarnya pelan. Suho menunduk, menatap tangan mereka yang masih bertautan.

Kris tersenyum tanpa sadar, dia menarik Suho ke pelukannya dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Tidak, aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena bersikap kekanakkan." Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum sambil menatap Kris. Tangan kecilnya menyentuh wajah Kris lalu dia berjingkat dan mencium pipinya secepat kilat. Suho langsung masuk ke kamar Tao sementara Kris masih terdiam seperti orang bodoh di depan pintu. Dia menyentuh pipinya yang barusan dicium Suho lalu tanpa sadar, Kris tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Kris-ge kau sedang apa?! Cepat masuk dan temani aku!" seru Tao dari dalam kamar. Kris tersadar dari lamunannya lalu merutuk. Dengan terpaksa dia mengikuti Suho kedalam.

"Kau benar-benar tidak enak badan?" tanya Kris enggan. Tao merengek seperti anak kecil mengiyakan. Sementara itu Suho mengelus kepala Tao dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kris merutuk dalam hati. Sebelah tangannya terulur mengecek suhu tubuh Tao. Suho benar, badannya memang agak panas. Leader EXO-M itu berdecak. "Kau harus banyak minum, istirahat yang banyak. Sudah, jangan kemana-mana hari ini." omel Kris tanpa sadar. Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Tao. "Dengar itu? Nanti kalau sudah baikan, kita ajak Kai membawa anjing-anjingnya keluar. Bagaimana?"

Tao mengangguk. Dia senang seperti ini, meskipun jauh dari orangtuanya, Suho dan Kris memainkan peran mereka dengan sangat baik sampai kadang dia merasa berada di rumah. "Tapi Mama, sekarang, jangan tinggalkan aku ya?"

"Lalu aku harus apa? Katanya aku diminta untuk menungguimu."

"Gege juga disini saja. Semua harus disini."

Kris mendengus, tidak tahu apa itu salah satu taktik Tao agar dia cepat menang atau bukan. Akhirnya dia tetap menurut, merebahkan dirinya di kasur Jongdae, mengecek ponselnya. Suho tiba-tiba tertawa, dan Kris lihat itu karena Tao mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa? Jadi aku harus memelukmu?"

"Hmm, orang bilang cara paling cepat menurunkan panas itu dengan menyalurkannya pada tubuh orang lain. Hyung tahu seperti Ibu akan memeluk anaknya jika anaknya demam?"

Mendengar itu, Kris langsung bangun. Dia merasa terancam. Melihat Suho mendengarkannya dengan serius, dia tahu kekasihnya itu pasti sedang mempertimbangkannya. Dan dia yakin sekali melihat Tao melirik padanya sekilas.

"Begitu ya? Tapi apa kau benar-benar tidak akan kepanasan?"

 _Gawat sekali_.

"Tidak hyung. Aku yakin cara ini akan berhasil."

"Cara macam apa itu! Pasti bohong!"

Suho mendongak, heran melihat Kris yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan menunjuk Tao dengan panik. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao, tapi maknae EXO-M itu tidak bergeming.

"Tidak bohong. Aku kan hanya melihatnya di internet, siapa tahu berhasil kan Ge?"

"Iya, Kris. Kenapa kau.. bertingkah seperti ini?"

Leader EXO itu menelan ludah, baru saja menyadari tingkahnya yang sangat konyol. Tapi taruhannya masih berlaku dan dia tidak mau menyerahkan Suho pada Tao. Bahkan untuk sedetik. Benar-benar tidak mau.

"A-aku baru mendengarnya saja. Itu seperti.. dibuat-buat! Iya kan?" dia meminta persetujuan Suho. Lelaki bermarga Kim itu menghela napas, menempelkan punggung tangannya lagi pada leher Tao.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?"

Dalam pengelihatan Kris, Tao sudah bertanduk dan tersenyum seperti setan. Tentu saja, itu hanya imajinasinya. Dia bingung harus melawan bagaimana lagi sekarang.

"Sudahlah kalau tidak mau, lagipula aku sudah dikompres. Mungkin sebentar lagi hilang." Gerutu Tao kesal. Dan Kris lebih panik lagi sekarang, melihat Suho jadi tak enak pada maknae itu. Salah satu kelemahan Suho itu mudah merasa tidak enak pada orang lain, dan menganggap semuanya salahnya.

"Jangan bilang begitu Tao. Tidak apa-apa kita mencobanya, apa ruginya?"

Mata Kris membesar dengan sendirinya begitu melihat Suho mau berbaring di samping Tao, siap untuk memeluknya. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangan Suho keras, menahannya di tempat. Leader EXO-K itu kaget dan langsung menoleh pada Kris.

"Yifan!"

"Aku saja! Aku saja aku saja." Ujar Kris berulang-ulang. Dia melepaskan tangan Suho dan dengan cepat memeluk Tao yang kaget. Suho masih bengong, dia melihat Tao meronta dalam pelukan sang duizhang.

"Kris, kau..—"

"—Lepaskan, Ge!"

BRUK!

Erangan panjang dikeluarkan oleh Kris yang baru saja jatuh dari tempat tidur. Suho buru-buru menghampirinya, mengecek keadaan partnernya itu. Tao terduduk di tempat tidurnya, ingin tertawa sekaligus kesal pada Kris yang berhasil menggagalkan rencananya. Puas sekali dia bisa menjatuhkan tiang listrik (baca: Kris) itu dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo cepat bangun." Ujar Suho menyibak poni Kris, mengecek apa dahinya terluka atau tidak. Suaranya keras sekali tadi, dia jadi khawatir. Kris menggeleng, ingin bilang tidak apa-apa saat teringat taruhannya masih berlaku.

"Tanganku, ah,"

"Kenapa? Kenapa tanganmu?" Suho beralih mengecek tangan panjang itu. Tao terdiam, memperhatikan semuanya dengan cermat. Dia merasa aura aneh Kris menguar.

"Sakit sekali, kupikir tulangnya patah."

Tao memutarkan matanya dan langsung memutuskan kalau ini adalah akal-akalan Kris. Apa dia pikir Tao akan membiarkannya begitu saja? Tidak mungkin.

"Oh?! Dimana?! Jangan bercanda, Kris!"

Tapi Suho dengan mudahnya jatuh ke perangkapnya. Tao menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyela. Bisa gawat kalau Suho curiga dan mengetahui kalau dia jadi bahan taruhan.

"Tangan kananku, ah, bantu aku berdiri dulu."

"Tangan kananmu?"

Tao panik begitu melihat Suho akan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Kris untuk membantunya bangun. Dia tidak mau kalah. Dia _tidak bisa_ kalah. Suho harus jadi miliknya hari ini.

"AAA ADA KECOA!"

"Ha?!" Suho panik, melihat sekeliling dan langsung naik ke tempat tidur, refleks. Tangannya memegangi tangan Tao karena takut.

"Dimana? Dimana? Terbang tidak?!"

"Tidak tahu."

Suho masih mencari ke sekeliling saat akhirnya pandangannya jatuh ke Kris. Sang Duizhang memegang sebuah raket anti nyamuk di tangan kanannya, terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Wajahnya panik sekali, super konyol. Dan dia jelas-jelas akan tertawa kalau bukan karena—

"Kris, bukannya tangan kananmu sakit?"

Tao mati-matian menahan tawanya mendengar itu. Bukan karenanya rencana Kris gagal, tapi karena kebodohan Kris sendiri. Raket itu buru-buru disimpan Kris kembali ke tempatnya. Dan dia, sekali lagi tergagap.

"O-oh, iya ya?"

"Kenapa malah bertanya?"

"Haha, berarti sekarang sudah tidak sakit, iya, tidak sakit." Kris dengan canggung memutar pergelangan tangannya, menunjukkan kalau sekarang itu sudah baik-baik saja. Wajah Suho super datar, sepertinya menyesali percaya begitu saja pada akting Kris tadi.

"Keluar! Kau bukannya membantuku menjaga Tao malah bikin ribut!"

Suho mendorong Tao agar maknae itu kembali berbaring. Kris terdiam di tempat, menyadari perubahan mood partnernya itu. Alarm berdering di kepalanya saat melihat Suho memasukkan kakinya kedalam selimut.

"Keluar?"

"Panasmu kenapa tidak membaik? Hyung akan menurutimu, siapa tahu panasmu turun setelah ini." ujar Suho pada Tao, tidak memedulikan Kris lagi yang masih berdiri mematung seperti tiang listrik. Tanduk Tao keluar lagi dalam imajinasinya, dan dia bahkan sudah diabaikan Suho.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?"

Suho meliriknya, sudah berbaring disebelah Tao. Kris menelan ludahnya, yakin sekali kalau Tao sudah akan memeluk kekasihnya itu kalau bukan karena taruhan mereka.

"Keluar."

Tao mati-matian menahan tawanya, dan bersorak senang ketika kemudian Suho memeluknya. Dengan cepat dia membalas pelukannya, setelah memastikan Kris masih disana untuk melihatnya. Bodoh kan? Padahal Kris bisa buru-buru keluar agar tidak melihat itu dan Tao gagal. Tapi mungkin karena masih kaget, Kris bengong saja di tempat.

"Suho.."

"Aku tidak suka mengulang perkataanku, Kris."

"Tapi—"

"Keluar."

Kris menghela napas, tidak percaya kalau dia baru saja kalah dan harus menyerahkan Suho. Apalagi sekarang Suho marah padanya jadi lengkaplah sudah penderitaannya. Kekasihnya itu sudah menutup matanya, mungkin berencana untuk tidur bersama Tao yang sekarang dengan sengaja mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suho.

 _Sialan_.

.

 **Maknae vs. Dragon Round 1**

 **1:0**

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: Baby vs Dragon

MAKNAE VS. DRAGON

 **Author** : Hye Ji

 **Genre** : BL. boyxboy, romance(?), humor(?)

 **Rating** : T

 **Chapter 2 of 3**

 **Cast** : Kris | Suho | Kai | Sehun | Tao | EXO member

 **Disclaimer** : ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

 **Warning!** Yang gak suka pairing KrisHo, SuTao, SeHo, sama KaiHo gak usah baca. Bahasa tidak baku/?

Chapter 2! Terimakasih banyak review-nya!

 _ **Maknae VS. Dragon**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Baby vs. Dragon**_

Suasana lebih dari tegang hari ini.

Rasanya seperti menunggu bom yang akan meledak. Tapi situasi ini memang hampir sama dengan itu. Luhan berdeham untuk menghilangkan ketegangan, tapi dia justru mendapati _bom_ itu menatap tajam kearahnya. Oh tidak, bom itu hampir meledak sebentar lagi. Kyungsoo langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya ke pelukan Kai. Tao hanya tersenyum tipis diantara ketegangan itu, seperti tidak terganggu sama sekali.

Semuanya langsung menatap pintu dimana penyebab bom itu tersulut api. Dua orang yang pergi berdua sejak pagi itu akhirnya kembali dan mendapati wajah lega dan memohon dari 9 orang _band-mate_ nya. Suho langsung menyadari suasana tegang di ruangan itu, menghela napasnya.

Kris hampir meledak saat Suho akhirnya datang dan memeluknya. Semua member langsung bersorak dan langsung melakukan apa yang mereka mau. Suho tersenyum dan menarik Kris ke kamar mereka.

"Aku baru meninggalkanmu 2 jam sejak bangun tadi dan kau sudah membuat dorm setegang itu." Ujarnya lembut, tapi ada ketegasan disana. Kris merengek sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka kalau kau pergi sebelum aku bangun." Balas Kris. Suho menghela nafas dan ingin melepaskan pelukan Kris, tapi tidak bisa.

"Iya aku minta maaf."

Kris mendecih, melepaskan sendiri pelukannya. Dia paling tidak suka kalau bangun dan mendapati Suho tidak ada di pelukannya. Makanya pagi ini dia sudah membuat dorm tegang karena Suho pergi berdua dengan Sehun saja.

"Sebenarnya kau pergi kemana?"

"Ke minimarket? Sehun bilang ingin susu dan aku pikir kenapa tidak beli saja untuk semuanya? kulkas hampir kosong. Dan jalan-jalan di sekitar kompleks." Jawab Suho dengan polosnya, membuat Kris jadi batal marah. Kekesalannya menguap seiring Suho bicara.

"Aku tetap tidak suka. Lain kali jangan pergi tanpa memberitahuku lagi."

"Posesif." Ujar Suho pelan, menangkup wajah Kris dengan kedua tangannya.

"Biar. Kau tahu kemarin aku bahkan tidak bisa memegang tanganmu." Balas Kris, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Suho. Dilihat dari dekat begini, Kris bisa melihat pipi Suho memerah sedikit. Seringai muncul di wajahnya, puas bisa membuat Suho begitu hanya dengan menatapnya.

"Habis aku sibuk mengurusi Tao."

"Padahal Yixing sudah menawarkan diri menjaganya."

"Kau juga berbohong soal tanganmu." Suho melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Kris, masih sedikit kesal dengan akting murahan itu. Kris cengengesan.

"…Maaf, soal itu." Respon Kris ragu. Untungnya Suho hanya menggumam, tidak membalas apapun. Suho berbalik, mau keluar saat Kris menahannya di tempat.

"Mau kemana lagi?"

"Sarapan. Kau tidak lapar?"

Dengan sekali gerakan, Kris menarik Suho ke tempat tidur dan menindihnya. Mata Suho langsung membesar, melihat Kris menyeringai di atasnya, berujar, "Nah, sarapanku sudah ada disini."

Kris baru mau memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua kaki Suho saat partner leadernya itu dengan cepat menyatukan lututnya, dan langsung beradu dengan perutnya. Erangan panjang bercampur dengan tawa Suho yang mendorong Kris dari atasnya lalu turun dari tempat tidur.

"Byuntae-ssi, aku bukan makanan." ujar Suho dengan santainya sebelum pergi keluar meninggalkan Kris yang masih terkapar memegangi perutnya, namun masih sempat protes.

"Namaku bukan _byuntae*_!" *mesum

.

Selesai sarapan, Suho harus membantu Xiumin mencuci piring. Hari ini mereka harus berlatih untuk konser SMTOWN besok. Kris sebenarnya mau mengganggu Suho, tapi sebelum dia bisa melakukannya, Xiumin memberinya pandangan tajam. Dengan cengiran lebar, Kris kabur dan memilih untuk melakukan ritual panjang perawatan kulit wajahnya.

"Hai hyung,"

Kris membuka sebelah matanya, dan mendapati Sehun dengan santainya berjalan ke sebelahnya, mendesaknya untuk memberi ruang di depan cermin itu. Sedikit kaget, Kris minggir dan membiarkan Sehun mencuci wajahnya di wastafel itu.

"Gara-gara hyung, pencuci wajahku jadi tidak kelihatan." Gerutu Sehun sambil mencari pencuci wajahnya diantara banyaknya produk kecantikan milik Kris. Lelaki berdarah Tiongkok itu mendengus, menggeser Sehun dari depan cermin dengan lengannya, lalu membasuh wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Kris sedikit terganggu, mulai mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk. Sehun memberinya pandangan aneh.

"Kenapa _hyung_ disini? Ini kamar mandiku dan Suho hyung." Balas Sehun tidak kalah terganggunya, mulai mencuci wajahnya. Sebenarnya ini perdebatan yang tidak ada habisnya, karena mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Tapi kali ini Kris tidak membalas Sehun, dan berfokus pada rangkaian kedua perawatan wajahnya. Sehun sendiri setelah selesai mengeringkan wajahnya beralih untuk menggosok giginya. Kris tidak tahan untuk tidak memberi maknae itu pandangan kesal, karena sudah 'mencuri' Suho darinya pagi tadi.

"Apa yang hyung lihat?" tanya Sehun, melihat pandangan itu di cermin. Kris mengedikkan bahu.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa mengajak Tao tadi pagi?"

"Tidak. Suho hyung kan milikku hari ini." jawab Sehun dengan santainya, kemudian lanjut berkumur untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan menggosok giginya. Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa."

"Bisa, dengan memenangkan taruhannya."

Kening Kris makin berkerut, dan dia berlanjut ke produk ketiga. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan keluar kamar mandi, mau mengganti bajunya. Kris menyusul tak lama kemudian, masih dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku tidak mau ikut taruhanmu."

"Oh, kau harus mau, hyung." Jawab Sehun masih dengan senyum tipisnya. Kris melempar baju kotornya ke keranjang dan mulai mencari kaus baru.

"Atau?"

"Atau aku bilang kau sedang dalam mode Angry Bird pada Suho hyung."

Dengan itu Kris menutup pintu lemari dengan keras, tapi berusaha untuk menormalkan wajahnya. Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan sekarang.

"Dan kenapa aku harus setuju soal taruhan itu?"

"Mudah, kalau hyung tidak mau aku akan tetap memonopoli Suho hyung hari ini."

Kening Kris kembali mengerut, dan Sehun langsung berteriak. "Suho hyung! Kris hyung sedang—"

"—Astaga Sehun! Kotor sekali caramu." Potong Kris dengan membekap mulut Sehun. Maknae itu cekikikan, berusahan melepaskan tangan Kris dari mulutnya.

"Makanya kau harus mau."

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain?"

"Punya. Langsung saja menyerahkan Suho hyung untukku."

"Ha, dalam mimpimu saja, maknae. Taruhannya apa?"

Senyum kemenangan Sehun seperti senyum setan dalam bayangan Kris. Maknae itu seperti menumbuhkan tanduk di atas kepalanya dan Kris sampai harus bergidik untuk menghilangkan bayangan itu. Atau mungkin dia harus menemui dokter karena halusinasinya.

"Siapapun yang dapat ciuman di pipi oleh Suho hyung hari ini menang. Peraturannya sama dengan kemarin."

Sehun merasa unggul karena Suho akhir-akhir ini memang sering menciumnya di pipi. Katanya sih gemas. Tapi apapun itu, dia akan mengerahkan segalanya untuk mendapat ciuman Suho hari ini dan memonopolinya. Indahnya dunia ini bagi Sehun.

Di sisi lain, Kris sedang berpikir kalau ciuman di pipi baginya agak sulit. Suho memang mencium pipinya kalau dia sulit dibangunkan, tapi tentu saja sekarang bukan waktunya dia bisa tidur dan menjaga Sehun untuk melihatnya.

"Deal?"

"Tung—"

"—Eommaaa! Kris hyung sedang—"

"DEAL!" sela Kris dengan kasar, membekap mulut maknae itu sekali lagi. Sehun tertawa kencang, tapi kemudian ditahan ketika Suho tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Ada apa? Aku dengar kau memanggilku tadi, Sehun."

"Tadi saat aku mencuci mukaku Kris hyung tiba-tiba dalam mode Angry Bird dan mendorongku untuk membilas wajahnya sendiri." rengek Sehun pada Suho, yang langsung menatap Kris tajam. Sementara itu yang ditatap mulai panik, dan ingin mencekik Sehun yang bersembunyi di belakang Suho.

"Kris."

"Aku tidak melakukannya!"

"Lalu kau bilang Sehun berbohong?"

Oh, kalau saja Suho bisa melihat senyum _evil_ Sehun di belakangnya sekarang. Kris mengerang, mengingat tadi dia memang mendorong Sehun. Tapi itu tidak kasar dan bukannya Sehun sudah berjanji tidak akan mengadukan mode Angry Birdnya pada Suho kalau dia setuju?

"Tapi sudah tidak sakit, kok. Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku memaafkanmu. Ayo kita pergi Suho hyung!" ujar Sehun dengan senyum cerah _sok_ polosnya menarik Suho keluar kamar. Suho menghela napas, tidak melawan saat Sehun mendorongnya keluar. Tapi Sehun sempat-sempatnya menoleh ke belakang dan memberi Kris senyum licik.

"Aku ingin duduk dengan hyung!"

BUK! Kris menendang lemari dengan cukup keras, kesal dengan kelakuan Sehun, tapi kemudian buru-buru menyelesaikan berpakaiannya dan berlari menyusul Suho dan Sehun keluar. Dorm mulai kosong karena member lain sudah turun untuk berangkat ke gedung SM. Tao termasuk salah satu yang terlambat seperti Kris, langsung menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan sang duizhang.

"Hai, ge."

"Oh. Kau sudah sembuh?"

Tao tersenyum. Meskipun kesal dengan kekalahannya kemarin, Kris masih saja menanyakan keadaannya. Mereka berhasil menyusul Sehun dan Suho yang sudah masuk duluan ke lift, dan Tao tertawa kecil melihat Kris menyorot laser ke Sehun yang berusaha menutup pintu lift tadi.

"Karena Suho hyung yang menjagaku, tentu saja aku sudah sembuh."

Suho menoleh untuk ini, tersenyum pada Tao. Maknae EXO-M itu dengan tenang membalas senyumnya, sementara Kris masih sedikit bengong, mungkin terpesona dengan senyum Suho. Bahkan setelah sekian lama melihat senyum sejuta watt itu, Kris tetap merasakan sensasi yang sama setiap melihatnya.

Payah, memang.

"Baguslah kau sembuh. Tapi kalau Suho jadi tertular sakitmu, kupukul kau."

"Kris."

"Apa?" tanya Kris dengan heran. Dia tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan perkataannya, tapi Suho menggeleng, tidak menyetujuinya. Sehun dan Tao berpandangan, dan saling menaikturunkan alis mereka di belakang Suho dan Kris. Ini kesempatan bagus yang tidak boleh disia-siakan.

"Masa aku diancam mau dipukul, Eomma." Rengek Tao kemudian, menggandeng lengan Suho yang satunya dan dengan sengaja menubrukkan bahunya dengan bahu Kris. Sang duizhang melongo, melihat Suho langsung memberinya pandangan kesal.

"Biar nanti dia yang hyung pukul."

"Tapi—"

Lift berdenting untuk menunjukkan bahwa mereka sudah sampai di lantai yang dituju. Sehun dan Tao dengan kompak langsung bersorak dan menarik Suho keluar, meninggalkan Kris yang masih melongo tidak jelas. Dari belakang seperti ini, Kris bersumpah bisa melihat Sehun dan Tao punya ekor seperti setan.

Halusinasinya menjadi-jadi.

Kris menggeleng, buru-buru menyusul tiga orang itu keluar. Mobil satu sudah penuh dan sudah berangkat lebih dulu, dengan Tao sebagai penumpang terakhir. Sehun dan Suho duduk di baris paling belakang, yang kemudian penuh karena sudah ditempati Kai terlebih dulu.

"Sudah?" tanya manajer mereka, yang mengemudikan mobilnya. Kris menggeleng.

"Kai, pindah. Aku duduk di belakang."

"Tidak mau."

Mata mereka beradu, Kris yang tajam dan Jongin yang malas. Dia sudah enak di pojok dengan jaketnya, siap untuk tidur, makanya tidak mau pindah. Sehun dan Suho untungnya, sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri jadi Kris langsung berbisik, "hyung belikan ayam yang banyak untukmu nanti."

Sang pemegang gelar chicken mania langsung duduk tegak atas penawaran itu. Niatnya untuk menghambat kemenangan Kris terbang semua dengan ayam-ayamnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kai langsung pindah dari kursi belakangnya dan Kris duduk dengan senyuman menempel di wajahnya di sebelah Suho.

"Kita berangkat, hyung." Ujar Kyungsoo yang duduk di paling depan, setelah mengecek Kai memasang sabuk pengamannya. Manajer mereka menghela napas, melirik Suho lewat spion tengah dan menggeleng sebelum tancap gas dari sana.

Sebenarnya taruhan ini sudah diketahui semua member, bahkan manajer EXO. Dengan tiga maknae sebagai pelaksananya, mereka ingin membuat Kris menderita tiga hari berturut-turut. Suho yang polos sudah dipastikan tidak akan mencurigai sama sekali taruhan ini, jadi itu bukan masalah bagi mereka.

Tao sudah berhasil kemarin, hari ini Sehun, dan besok hari terakhir. Apapun akan mereka lakukan untuk menang. Karena meskipun harus berhadapan dengan mode Angry Bird Kris terlebih dahulu, sisa hari yang lainnya mereka habiskan dengan hati yang bahagia karena melihat Kris menderita. Bahkan mata lasernya tidak ampuh lagi.

Kasihan ya, Suho. Jadi barang taruhan.

Ckck.

Oke, kembali ke barisan belakang. Sehun dengan giat memperlihatkan foto-foto kecilnya pada Suho yang sesekali mengeluarkan suara seperti gadis fangirling. Dan sesekali juga mencubit pipinya. Tawanya terdengar sangat nista di telinga Kris, meskipun harus duizhang itu akui, Sehun sangat lucu waktu bayi.

"Dari dulu kurus, ya? Kurang makan?" tanya Suho, menoleh pada Sehun yang berada di samping kanannya. Sehun tertawa, membalas tatapan Suho dan menyadari kalau jarak mereka sangat dekat. Sedikit lagi langkahnya untuk—

PLAK!

"AW! HYUNG?!" Sehun melotot ke arah Kris, yang tiba-tiba memukul pipinya. Suho juga menoleh pada Kris. Duizhang itu sama terkejutnya dengan refleksnya, tapi melihat Sehun dan Suho punya jarak yang wajar sekarang, dia ingin tersenyum.

"N-nyamuk. Ada nyamuk tadi di pipimu."

"Tidak ada!" seru Sehun tak terima, menyadari kalau yang barusan adalah perlawanan _sengit_ dari Kris. Tapi ayolah, mana ada nyamuk di mobil mereka?! Alasan Kris konyol sekali.

"Mana ada nyamuk disini, Kris." Tanya Suho heran, mengecek pipi Sehun yang sedikit memerah itu. Sehun merengek, dengan sengaja menunjukkan pipinya lebih ke arah Suho. Kris panik lagi sekarang, buru-buru asal tunjuk.

"Itu! itu nyamuknya!"

Mungkin Kris sedang beruntung hari ini, asal-asalannya menunjuk memang sedang ada serangga di kaca jendela itu. Sehun dan Suho langsung menoleh, memperhatikan 'nyamuk' yang sedang hinggap dengan tenang. Jantung Kris dagdigdug begitu menyadari kalau serangga itu adalah—

"Ini lalat, Kris. Bukan nyamuk."

"Ha? Oh.." respon Kris, bodoh. Sehun kini mati-matian menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak karena kebodohan macam itu. Tapi dia tidak boleh tertawa, ini kesempatan emas lainnya yang Kris berikan sendiri.

"Tuhkan hyung berarti tadi Kris hyung—"

"—Wah, iya ya kurus sekali!" seru Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan, menarik ponsel Sehun ke arahnya dan dengan sengaja mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Suho. Lelaki bermarga Kim itu refleks langsung menoleh pada Kris, yang juga dengan sengaja memposisikan wajahnya agar pipinya sejajar dengan bibir Suho.

"Aku memang begini sejak kecil!" balas Sehun tak suka, menarik ponselnya kembali ke tengah. Suho tersenyum polos pada Kris, tiba-tiba menaruh tangannya ke pipi tirus itu. Untung saja, Suho membiarkan hal tadi berlalu.

"Pipimu dulu tidak setirus ini 'kan?"

Jantung dagdigdug dan serasa mendapat angin segar, Kris langsung tersenyum pada Suho. Meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat benci kalau ada orang yang menyebutkan masa kecilnya, tapi untuk hari ini, dia akan menahannya. Dia bisa menahannya.

"Tidak gendut juga kok."

"Tapi hitam." Sela Sehun, menghentikan pertukaran dua leader itu. Kris langsung mendelik padanya, dan Sehun mehrong. Tidak akan dia membiarkan Kris menang. Kris harus menderita, Kris harus merasa tidak bahagia, begitu kata para member yang sudah muak dengan segala ketergantungan Kris pada Suho.

Jahat ya.

Suho tertawa mengingatnya, masa SMP Kris yang dihabiskan di Tiongkok sebagai kapten tim basket sekolahnya, yang membuat kulitnya agak gelap.

"Karena aku berolahraga, _princess_ Sehun!" sambar Kris tak senang. Dia kemudian mengejek gaya duduk Sehun waktu kecil dulu, (yang pakai kaus hitam putih garis-garis) yang menurutnya terlalu feminin.

"Daripada dekil!"

"Dekil kau bilang?! Dasar anak perempuan!"

"Dekil!"

"Perempuan!"

"Stop!" tangan Suho dengan cepat terentang, memisahkan Kris dan Sehun yang bertengkar di depan wajahnya dengan mendorong dahi mereka. Dua lelaki jangkung itu mengaduh, tapi tidak menyingkirkan tangan Suho.

"Dia bilang aku dekil, Suho."

"Dia bilang aku perempuan, Suho hyung!"

"Ssshh, kenapa jadi bertengkar?" lerai Suho heran. Yah, tidak heran juga sih. Sudah biasa Kris dan Sehun bertengkar seperti ini. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Bisa tidak sekali saja kalian punya percakapan yang berkualitas? Kalau tidak bertengkar malah saling mengejek, duh." Keluh Suho, melepaskan tangannya dari dahi dua orang itu. Di atasnya, Sehun malah menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kris yang membuat wajah aneh padanya.

"Dan tidak membuat wajah aneh pada satu sama lain juga." tangan Suho terulur lagi untuk meraih tengkuk mereka, dan tiba-tiba mencium pipi Sehun dan Kris bergantian.

"Ayo hidup dengan rukun dan tenang." ujarnya dengan suara lembut, menjaga agar wajah mereka bertiga berdekatan. Kai melirik sedikit ke belakang dan mendengus, merasa baru saja melihat drama keluarga dimana Suho sebagai sang ibu berkumpul lagi dengan anak (baca: Sehun) dan suaminya (baca: Kris) setelah sekian lama.

Dan sementara Kris sendiri berpikir kalau adegan ini terlalu domestik, Sehun mulai menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Karena yang dicium pertama kali oleh Suho adalah dirinya. Semudah ini untuk menang? Sehun langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Suho dan (dengan sengaja) mendorong wajah Kris menjauh.

" _Saranghaja_ ," respon Sehun dengan senyumannya, bahkan tidak perlu membuka matanya untuk menangkupkan tangannya di sisi wajah Suho yang sebelah kiri. Tentu saja agar Kris tidak bisa mendekati Suho lagi.

Suho masih tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk lengan Sehun yang melingkari tubuhnya dan bahkan mencium pipinya sekali lagi. Oh, benar-benar 'anak' kesayangannya. Tidak menyadari sama sekali seseorang yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

Bisa dibilang Kris sedang mengalami _mental breakdown_ sekarang.

 _Aku kalah lagi?_

Kris sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Suho tiba-tiba akan mencium pipi mereka bergantian. Bahkan tidak menyadarinya sampai kemudian Sehun mendorong wajahnya ( _anak kurang ajar!_ ) menjauh dari Suho. Yang dia sesalkan adalah, _KENAPA SEHUN DULUAN YANG DICIUM?!_

 _KENAPA SUHO KENAPA?!_

Kalau bisa Kris ingin pura-pura tidak tahu soal ciuman di pipinya, tapi dia jelas-jelas melihatnya tadi dan jangan lupakan Sehun dapat ciuman lagi. Tapi yang lebih parah adalah, Suho bahkan tidak menyadari akibat dari ciumannya itu.

Sehun dan Suho tak lama tertawa bersama, dengan Suho yang bersandar setengah badan pada maknae jangkung itu. Kris menatap Suho sedih, bahkan tidak melawan saat tangan panjang Sehun mendorongnya menjauh lagi.

(musik slow) (tiba-tiba hujan) (lalu Kris monolog)

 _Kenapa Suho kenapa? Kau begitu dekat namun begitu jauh.. aku bisa saja melanggar perjanjiannya tapi aku seorang gentlemen yang tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu.._

Kris menggigit bibirnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari pasangan bahagia itu (di matanya ada simbol hati beterbangan di sekitar Suho dan Sehun, macam efek di tivi) ke jendela. Dia menghela napas, melihat tetes-tetes air hujan (iya emang beneran hujan) di jalanan sana. Sedrama ini hidup Kris di bayangannya. Mungkin dia benar-benar harus menemui seorang dokter jiwa.

Saat Kris ingin menambah efek dramatis dengan menempelkan wajah dan tangannya ke kaca, petir tiba-tiba menyambar keras sekali.

"HAH! SIALAN!" seru Kris kaget, refleks.

Sedetik kemudian, semua orang tertawa karena tingkah konyolnya. Dan Kris hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan besarnya.

 _Super sialan._

.

 **Maknae vs. Dragon Round 2**

 **2:0**

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing Machine vs Dragon

MAKNAE VS. DRAGON

 **Author** : Hye Ji

 **Genre** : BL. boyxboy, romance(?), humor(?)

 **Rating** : T

 **Chapter 3 of 3**

 **Cast** : Kris | Suho | Kai | Sehun | Tao | EXO member | EXO manager

 **Disclaimer** : ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

 **Warning!** Yang gak suka pairing KrisHo, SuTao, SeHo, sama KaiHo gak usah baca. Bahasa tidak baku/?

Terakhir, Kai! Selamat membaca :)

 _ **Maknae VS. Dragon**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Dancing Machine vs. Dragon**_

Suasana di dorm EXO pagi ini sudah seperti baru saja di bom.

Panas, berantakan, heboh, dan tentunya, tidak nyaman.

Semuanya sedang sibuk karena 3 jam lagi, mereka akan segera terbang ke London untuk berpartisipasi di konser SMTOWN WORLD TOUR dengan artis SM lainnya.

Sehun dan Tao masih tidur-tiduran, bersantai. Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bolak-balik dari dapur ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Xiumin sibuk membereskan barangnya sendiri. Chen dan Lay tertawa keras dihadapan laptop milik main vocal EXO-M itu. Suho melihat sekeliling lalu mengecek para member, menyadari Kai, sang _dancing machine_ belum bangun, dia menghampiri salah satu member yang termasuk Maknae Line di EXO itu untuk membangunkannya.

"Bangun Jongin sayang, sudah siang! Nanti kita terlambat." Suara Suho lembut menyapa pendengaran Kai. Sang _dancing machine_ menguap dan mengucek matanya. Dia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Ayo bangun, kau bisa tidur lagi di pesawat nanti. Cepat bersiap-siap."

Kai menggerutu. Dia menoleh ke sebelah, dimana Kyungsoo tidur dan tidak mendapatinya disana. Kai mengeluh lagi, dia malah menarik selimutnya ke atas. Suho berdecak dan menggeleng.

"Jongin bangun! Kita bisa terlambat sekarang!" seru Suho sambil menarik selimutnya. Kai mengerang dan mencoba mendapatkan kembali selimutnya itu. Kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai dengan apapun urusannya di dapur masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat Kai sedang berebutan selimut dengan Suho. Dia menggeleng dan melipat tangannya.

"Jongin, jangan manja, kita ada jadwal 3 jam lagi. Cepat menurut pada Suho hyung!" omelnya tak senang. Kai diam begitu diomeli Kyungsoo, sementara Suho mengatur nafas. "Sudah ayo cepat masuk kamar mandi!" Suho menariknya untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Kai merengek seperti anak kecil, tapi tidak melawan saat Suho menyalakan keran dan mencipratkan air ke wajahnya. Setelah dirasa Kai tidak akan tidur di kamar mandi, Suho baru keluar dan melihat Kyungsoo membereskan koper Kai.

"Maaf ya merepotkanmu, tapi aku harus membangunkan Kris." Ujar Suho tak enak. Tadinya dia yang akan membereskan barang-barang Kai, tapi anak itu belum bangun jadi perhatiannya teralih.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku sudah biasa hyung. Sudah cepat sana, sebelum Kris hyung bangun dan mengamuk seperti kemarin." usirnya. Suho tertawa kecil sebelum pergi ke kamar Kris.

Sehun dan Tao masih saja bersantai. Koper mereka terbuka dan baju mereka masih berserakan. Pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan dugaan Suho benar dengan para maknae. Sebelum membangunkan Kris, dia mengecek Sehun dan Tao dulu. Dia menggeleng melihat kekacauan itu, bahkan mereka berdua tidak menyadari keberadaan Suho di depan pintu.

"AAAAA!" teriak Sehun dan Tao kemudian, terkejut ketika telinga mereka tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Suho. Member lain terdiam sebentar, lalu tertawa keras sedetik kemudian.

"Kalian cepat bereskan barang-barang! Kita sedang buru-buru dan kalian baru boleh bersantai setelah membereskan semuanya. Nanti saat aku kembali, ini semua harus rapih atau Kris yang akan memarahi kalian." Ancaman Suho diakhir berhasil membuat Sehun dan Tao merinding dan secepat kilat, mereka membereskan koper mereka. Suho tersenyum puas sebelum keluar dan menghampiri Kris yang bahkan tidak terganggu dengan teriakan dua maknae barusan.

"Yifan, bangun." Bisik Suho lembut di telinga Kris. Tidak ada respon. Suho menghela nafas. Untung saja dia membereskan kopernya pada malam hari (dan juga koper Kris) jadi sekarang dia tidak harus khawatir. Tapi membangunkan Kris adalah sesuatu yang cukup sulit.

Suho menyisiri rambut Kris dan menghela nafas lagi sebelum mencondongkan badannya dan mencium tulang pipi Kris, tepat dibawah matanya. Hanya itu yang dibutuhkan Suho untuk membangunkan Kris, selelap apapun tidurnya. Dia lalu tertawa kecil saat mendengar Kris menggumam dan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Bangun Kris, kau orang yang terakhir bangun."

"Lalu kenapa. Aku yakin Kai tertidur di kamar mandi sekarang." Balas Kris dengan suara parau khas bangun tidur. Suho tertawa lagi dan melanjutkan menyisiri rambut Kris. Kalau bisa, Kris ingin seperti ini sepanjang hari, dengan tempat tidurnya, dan Suho tentu saja. Kemarin setelah kekalahannya pada Sehun, Kris bahkan tidak melihat Suho seharian. Bodoh, pikirnya. Tapi sekarang, dengan Suho di pelukannya, dia tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi lagi.

"Tidak, dia sudah selesai sekarang. Kau dengar? Suara airnya masih terdengar. Ayo bangun putri tidur." Suho menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris pelan. Kris mengerang dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kris, cepatlah, kau harus mengecek Sehun dan Tao setelah ini."

"Uuhh, lima menit lagi.."

Suho menghela nafas. Ini jalan terakhir untuk membangunkan Kris, dan sudah terbukti tidak pernah gagal. Tangan Suho menelusup keantara badan mereka, lalu mencubit perut Kris.

"AAAA," teriakan Kris menggema ke seluruh dorm, mengundang tawa seluruh member.

Selesai, sekarang tinggal mengecek member lain, pikir Suho bangga setelah melihat Kris menutup pintu kamar mandi. Sebenarnya, alasan Suho paling lama bersiap-siap adalah ini, memastikan member lain siap pada waktunya dan tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Tapi _hell_ , bukankah itu pekerjaan paling sulit.

Saking sibuknya sampai terkadang barangnya sendiri yang tertinggal. Dia melipat tangannya di dada sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada Chen dan Lay, yang buru-buru menutup laptopnya dan berdiri.

"Bereskan kamar kalian dulu ya, tolong." Ujarnya dengan senyum manisnya. Chen membuat gerakan hormat dan membusungkan dadanya, sementara Lay tertawa melihat itu, mendorong yang lebih muda sebelum berbalik melipat selimutnya.

"Luhan hyung handukmu tertinggal di dapur!" teriak Baekhyun dari dapur, membuat lelaki bermata _doe_ itu menoleh ke arah sana.

"Biarlah!"

"Jorok hyung!" dan tiba-tiba handuk basah itu berada di wajah Luhan. Suho tertawa melihatnya, mengambil handuk itu untuk dijemur di tempatnya. Luhan mengumpat pada Baekhyun yang cekikikan, kabur menyusul Chanyeol ke bawah.

"Aku yang akan menjemurnya hyung, kau boleh pergi mengejar Baekhyun."

Luhan mendelik, berterimakasih sebelum menarik kopernya sendiri dengan kesal. Xiumin menepuk pundak Suho, tertawa melihat kelakuan Luhan dan Baekhyun barusan. Leader EXO itu tertahan di tempatnya, melihat Xiumin penuh tanya.

"Sehun dan Tao bandel lagi tuh," ujar member tertua itu. Suho langsung berdecak, memijat pelipisnya lelah. Xiumin menepuk pundaknya sekali lagi sebelum menyusul Luhan pergi. Lelaki bermarga Kim itu menjemur handuk Luhan, kemudian langsung pergi menghampiri dua bocah yang sudah tidak kecil lagi itu.

"Belum beres juga?"

Sehun dan Tao terdiam di tempat. Berpandangan. Menatap Suho bersamaan. Lalu buru-buru pergi membereskan koper mereka. Suho menghela napasnya, bergerak untuk membantu mereka membereskan barang-barang. Sungguh, dia seharusnya bisa tidak peduli. Mereka sudah bukan anak-anak dan dia bahkan bukan ibu mereka.

"Kapan kalian bisa mengurus diri sendiri." keluh Suho, melipat baju Sehun dengan benar sebelum memasukkannya ke koper maknae itu. Sehun terkekeh, mencium pipi Suho sekilas sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Nanti kalau hyung bosan mengurusi kami." Jawabnya, dengan cengiran lebar. Tao tidak mau kalah, mengklaim pipi kiri Suho.

"Terimakasih banyak, ge."

Helaan napas keluar lagi dari mulut Suho, tapi kali ini, disertai senyuman. Melihat Sehun dan Tao kemudian berjalan beriringan keluar, menarik koper mereka masing-masing hatinya hangat secara tidak jelas. Bagaimana ya, Suho menganggap mereka anaknya adiknya sendiri, meskipun semua member juga dia perhatikan, para maknae selalu spesial.

Masih dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya, dia berdiri dan mengecek seisi ruangan lagi sebelum matanya jatuh pada dua dompet berdesain sama dengan selembar kertas panjang menyembul dari masing-masing bahan kulit itu. Senyum hilang, Suho berkacak pinggang.

"SEHUN TAO! PASSPORT DAN TIKET KALIAN!"

Suara kaki bergerak cepat di lorong terdengar, dan dua maknae itu muncul berbarengan, berdesakan di pintu kecil itu untuk masuk berdua.

"Kalau ada yang tertinggal lagi, hyung tidak akan peduli. Dan tidak ada makanan gratis untuk kalian." Ujar Suho memukulkan passport itu bergantian pada kepala Sehun dan Tao sebelum menyerahkannya dan pergi darisana.

Saat dia keluar, Kyungsoo juga keluar dari kamarnya, menarik dua koper sekaligus.

"Hyung, aku titip Jongin. Manajer hyung memanggilku jadi aku harus turun lebih dulu." Ujarnya tenang. Suho mengangguk, masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo-Jongin dan menemukan salah satu maknae EXO itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa aku terakhir lagi?"

"Tidak, Kris juga belum. Sudah cepat, kopermu sudah dibawa Kyungsoo."

Jongin melempar handuknya sembarangan dan sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang mengambilnya.

"Aku jangan ditinggal ya hyung,"

"Iya, hyung tunggu diluar."

Suho menghela napas, menutup pintu kamar KaiSoo dan berpapasan dengan Sehun dan Tao yang baru saja keluar. Dua maknae itu berjalan dengan tenang, matanya menempel pada _gadget_ masing-masing.

"Jun?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Suho mempercepat jalannya ke kamar. Dia sudah siap, tinggal mengambil jaket dan kacamata, selesai. Kris baru saja menutup kopernya kembali saat dia masuk.

"Ada apa?"

"Bajuku sudah semua? Pelembabku?"

"Sudah. Cepat turun, tinggal kita dan Jongin yang masih disini."

Setelah memakai jaketnya, Kris mengikuti Suho keluar. Jongin keluar tak lama kemudian, melirik Kris sekilas sebelum merangkul Suho mendekat. Sang duizhang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, curiga dengan alasan Jongin bersikap seperti itu.

 _Tidak mungkin 'kan..?_ Kris menggeleng, tidak mau berprasangka terlebih dahulu pada Jongin. Meskipun sesuatu di benaknya memperingatkan kalau sudah pasti ada apa-apa dengan Jongin hari ini. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho, yang selalu _clueless_. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah sudah menjadikan pacarnya itu bahan taruhan dua kali berturut-turut, tapi dia memang salah karena membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke perangkap Sehun dan Tao.

"Kita naik yang ini hyung!" seru Jongin ceria, menarik Suho ke van pertama yang mereka lihat dan Suho menurut. Kris yang menggunakan kacamata hitam, refleks menuruti kemana kekasihnya itu pergi, tapi dia disambut dengan tutupan pintu oleh Baekhyun.

"Yang ini penuh, hyung! Naik yang belakang saja ya." ujar _main vocal_ EXO itu, menurunkan sedikit kaca jendelanya. Disitu Kris baru sadar, kalau kecurigaannya pada Jongin benar. Kris mundur sedikit meski masih bengong, bayangan Suho dan Jongin di barisan belakang samar terlihat dari kaca gelap itu.

"Kris cepat!" teriak manajer EXO tak sabar, membubarkan konsentrasi sang dhuizang untuk mengutuk habis-habisan Kim Jongin alias Kai dalam pikirannya.

Dengan sedikit buru-buru, Kris masuk ke van kedua dan dengan itu, merekapun berangkat.

.

Suara _shutter_ kamera lengkap dengan cahaya _flash_ nya memang sangat mengganggu, tapi hari ini, Kris tidak tahu mana yang lebih mengganggu; semua yang tadi disebutkan atau kenyataan kalau Jongin berjalan rapat di samping Suho terus menerus. Kerumunan padat merayap, berdesakan untuk bisa melihat para idola mereka. Normalnya, Kris akan berjalan di depan Suho agar pacarnya yang bertubuh kecil itu tidak akan terlalu terdesak.

Tapi sekarang, ada Jongin di sampingnya.

Kris tidak terlalu terganggu sebenarnya. Karena dia juga ingin para fans tahu, kalau hubungan Jongin dan Suho benar-benar baik. Rumor yang beredar akhir-akhir ini membuatnya ingin tertawa karena, hey, yang bisa bercanda begitu kasarnya dengan Suho hanya Jongin. Mungkin fans hanya khawatir pada Suho, yang tampaknya 'dibully' oleh Jongin.

Jadi Kris (berusaha keras untuk) membesarkan hatinya.

Dia bernapas lega ketika sampai di ruang tunggu. Suho tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, tersenyum manis. Terpesona, Kris agak cengo.

"Aku tadi salah menyimpan dompetku di tasmu."

"Oh.."

"Tapi jangan dikembalikan sekarang, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bilang."

Senyum Suho membuat Kris lupa diri. Tapi untungnya, kontrol dirinya masih bagus untuk menyadari kalau mereka masih di depan umum dan tidak mungkin untuk melakukan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Mencium Suho mungkin bisa nanti saja.

"Oke.."

"Oh, jadi kau setuju dengan tawaranku hyung? Deal!"

Jongin dengan semangatnya menjabat tangan Kris erat. Kris cengo untuk kesekian kalinya. Oke, mungkin otaknya sudah konslet karena terlalu banyak berhalusinasi dua hari kemarin, tapi kali ini Jongin juga punya tanduk yang sama dengan Tao dan Sehun. Suho menghilang entah kemana.

"Deal apa? Suho mana?" tanya Kris agak idiot. Celingukan mencari kekasihnya itu. Jongin menepuk-nepuk bahu Kris, sambil duduk dia berujar, "Tadi Suho hyung kan bilang ke toilet."

"Oh. Deal apa?"

Cengiran lebar Jongin membuat bulu kuduk Kris berdiri. Berlebihan, memang. Tapi itu benar-benar terjadi. Usapan tangan Jongin di punggungnya membuatnya lebih tak tenang lagi, dagdigdug seperti berada di salah satu film horror, dimana sebentar lagi hantunya keluar.

Kris mungkin benar-benar harus menemui seorang dokter.

"Hyung, kau tahu aku mencintaimu 'kan?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Kau tahu aku juga mencintai Suho hyung 'kan?"

Satu anggukan lagi.

"Dan kau tahu, kalau sekarang ini aku sedang dikritik karena mem' _bully'_ Suho hyung 'kan?"

"Maumu apa, Jongin?" Tanya Kris bosan. Jongin nyengir lagi, menepuk punggung Kris final.

"Berikan Suho hyung untukku hari ini. Siapapun yang diminta Suho hyung duduk di sebelahnya nanti di pesawat yang menang."

"Kenapa sih kalian bertiga ini? Berturut-turut membuatku menderita tanpa Suho, untuk membuatku menderita?" _BINGO_! Ujar Jongin dalam hati, berusaha menjaga ekspresi wajahnya tetap netral. Malah, dia mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang hyung bicarakan? Aku hanya minta waktu dengan Suho hyung hari ini. Sudah cukup namaku berulang kali mereka hujat untuk sesuatu yang tidak benar."

Semua boleh bilang akting Jongin payah di film perdananya, tapi dia optimis bisa meyakinkan Kris. Lagipula itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Dia memang muak dibicarakan yang tidak-tidak oleh para netizen bermulut tajam itu. Seperti apapun yang dilakukannya adalah salah dan tidak pantas.

"Setengah hari."

"Satu hari."

Kris menghela napas, menatap Jongin frustasi. Dia bisa saja tidak peduli dan memiliki Suho untuknya hari ini. Tapi hatinya (oh, ternyata Kris punya hati) (maaf, abaikan) nanti tidak karuan. Apalagi sekarang Jongin memasang wajah seperti anak anjing terbuang. Ugh. Kris kibar bendera putih di benaknya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau tidak boleh melarangku berbicara dengan Junmyeon."

Senyum Jongin berganti dari polos menjadi culas, dan disitu Kris merasa baru saja menjatuhkan dirinya ke lubang neraka. "Kita lihat nanti saja, ya."

Suho kembali dari toilet dengan Baekhyun yang mengobrol dengan ekspresif. Kedua tangannya ikut menggambarkan apa yang sedang dia ceritakan. Lucu. Chanyeol terkekeh dan diam-diam mengambil gambar kekasihnya itu. Sementara Kris cemas tak karuan membayangkan satu hari lagi tanpa Suho.

"Kris, jangan mengerutkan keningmu begitu." Tegur Xiumin. Yang ditegur tidak menggubris, dia terpaksa mempertemukan telapak tangannya dengan dahi mulus itu.

"Aw! Hyung?!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengerutkan keningmu. Kau terlihat jahat."

Sehun dan Tao cekikikan melihat itu, tapi buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan begitu Kris menatap tajam mereka. Sungguh, apa pantas Kris mendapat semua ini? Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa para maknae sepertinya bekerja sama untuk membuatnya menderita. Tapi yang miris adalah, dia tidak tahu kalau perkiraannya itu adalah sebuah kebenaran.

(Malangnya Kris).

"Aku lapar, hyung." Rengek Jongin tiba-tiba. Kris meringis. Baiklah, dia ingin membuktikan kalau sebenarnya dia dan Suho itu super akur, tapi kalau begini caranya, rasanya palsu. Suho juga tampak terkejut, karena Kyungsoo merupakan orang pertama yang akan jadi tujuan Jongin mengadu.

"Eh.. ya nanti pesan makanan saja?"

"Kau tidak ikut sarapan sih tadi." Kris menyela. Suho dan Jongin melihat ke arahnya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mendelik. "Seperti hyung ikut saja. Kris hyung juga pasti bangun paling akhir 'kan?"

Suho tertawa kecil melihat wajah terganggu Kris, memukulkan paspor dan tiketnya pada lengan lelaki jangkung itu. "Kalian berdua pesan makanan saja nanti."

"Hmm, kau duduk denganku kan?" tanya Kris, ingin memastikan keadaannya. Jongin menukar tempatnya sehingga dia jadi berada di antara Suho dan Kris.

"Tidak. Suho hyung denganku." Jawabnya sombong. Suho mengangguk dengan polosnya, tidak mengerti apapun.

"Kali ini aku dengan Jongin. Memangnya kenapa?"

Manajer EXO yang berada di samping mereka buru-buru berdeham dan mengalihkan pandangannya saat ditatap Kris. Oke, sekarang Kris mulai curiga dugaannya benar. Tapi mungkinkah manajer mereka juga ikut terlibat proyek membuatnya menderita?

Untuk sementara jawaban Kris mesti ditunda dulu, karena sekarang mereka berbaris untuk melewati pemindai logam. Serangkaian teori mulai di bentuk di kepala Kris, merasa dirinya benar-benar dikerjai oleh para maknae plus manajer. Alasannya apa? Apa salah baim? Kris mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar saat melihat Suho dan Jongin berjalan lebih dulu jauh di depan.

Sehun dan Tao tiba-tiba menubruknya dari belakang, mengapit Kris di tengah. Lelaki berkewarganegaraan Kanada itu tersentak, umpatan sudah diujung lidah ketika sadar kalau Suho sedang melihat ke arahnya. Untung saja.

"Kalian berdua tidak akan aku traktir makan satu minggu kedepan."

"Aaah hyuuuung kenapaaaaaa?" tanya mereka dengan nada merengek yang sangat kompak. Kris memutarkan matanya, lalu menjaga matanya pada Jongin yang tidak pernah pergi dari sisi Suho barang sedetik. Astaga, ini sudah mau masuk pesawat dan dia harus buru-buru menyusul mereka dan meminta tukar tempat duduk dengan Jongin. Tapi dua maknae ini malah menghambatnya.

"Karena kalian menyebalkan. Lepaskan aku!" desis Kris berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman dua anak yang kelewat bongsor ini. Kalau ada fans yang menyebut mereka anaknya dan Suho, akan dengan senang hati dia tolak mentah-mentah. Pertama karena Kris tidak pernah bercita-cita punya anak laki-laki. Kedua, apalagi yang bandelnya seperti ini.

"Tidak menyebalkan kok. Yang benar saja hyung." Bantah Sehun menggelayuti lengan Kris. Seorang pramugari tertawa melihat wajah terganggu Lelaki yang sedikit lebih jangkung dari Sehun itu. Tao juga, tapi ditahan. Dia agak tidak tega melihat Kris frustasi seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku!"

"Kenapa hyung? Kita duduk bersebelahan kok." Ujar Sehun dengan senyum manisnya, membuat Kris mengerang kesal. Jongin dan Suho sudah berjalan ke kursi mereka, dan betapa bahagianya Kris saat menyadari kalau kursinya dan Suho bersebrangan.

"Aku nomor 17 kan?" setidaknya kalau tidak duduk dengan Suho, dia masih bias mengobrol dengan bebas karena bersebrangan.

"Hmm. Dan aku 16." Ujar Sehun, bertukar pandangan dengan Jongin yang baru mau duduk di dekat jendela. Tao cekikikan melihat wajah sumringah Kris yang menganggap dia masih punya sedikit keberuntungan. Suho baru saja menaruh tasnya di kabin ketika melihat Kris duduk di seberangnya.

"Hei. Kita bersebelahan ternyata."

"Jodoh tidak kemana," balas Kris, nyengir. Sehun nyinyir di belakangnya dan Suho langsung tertawa. Duizhang itu menoleh ke belakang, menatap tajam Sehun yang sudah dia duga akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Sehun langsung berekspresi datar, seperti tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Kau pikir saja sendiri."

"Eii, aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," cibir Kris kesal. Sehun tertawa, tingkat kekesalan Kris sedang meningkat dan baginya itu hanya menambah kesenangan untuk mengganggunya saja.

"Hyung manja ih,"

"Diam kau Oh Sehun." Balas Kris tidak peduli. Dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Suho namun saat berbalik menghadapnya lagi, yang dia lihat adalah seonggok makhluk tan bersiap untuk tidur lagi.

"Kenapa?!"

"Kenapa apanya?" Tanya Jongin sok polos, melirik dari penutup matanya.

"K-kenapa kau bertukar tempat duduk?"

"Katanya dia mual kalau duduk dekat jendela. Kau tidak tahu Kris?" jawab Suho, muncul dari balik Jongin. _Bullsh*t!_ seru Kris di kepalanya. Sejak kapan Jongin 'mual kalau duduk dekat jendela'?! Ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

Kris bersumpah melihat Jongin tersenyum tipis sekilas sebelum memalingkan wajahnya dan bersandar ke bahu Suho. Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahu Kris, sementara duizhang itu meratapi nasibnya (ada petir dan soundtrack musik sedih di kepalanya) (mungkin dia benar-benar harus memeriksakan diri ke psikiater).

Sementara Sehun, sang _mastermind_ , bersusah payah menahan seringai lebar dibelakang Kris.

 _Mission complete._

.

 **Maknae vs. Dragon Final Round**

 **3:0**

.

 **Kkeut**

 **(SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE)**

 **Terimakasih banyak yang sudah mau baca ff abal ini. Aku baca satu persatu reviewnya kok. Maaf tidak pernah kubalas satu-satu .-.**


End file.
